My Gamer Girlfriend
by MapleDumplings
Summary: ONE-SHOT Mikan has been obsessed with an online game recently. Natsume doesn't like it, what does he do to spend time with his girlfriend?


Lately, I've been obsessed with computer games. Part of the reason why I haven't been able to write well, too many distractions and I'm an expert at procrastinating really important stuff and become productive on useless stuff. Somebody should make a research about this topic. I know it's not going to be me though; I would just put it off all the time.

A petite figure was running through the dilapidated hallways of a mansion. There were torn curtains, overturned tables, broken plates and dysfunctional clocks every time the figure turned around a corner. The figure was panting heavily while carrying a huge and heavy sword on her back. She was about to lose energy and accidentally tripped over a broken table. She felt something warm on her leg and checked to see why it was she feeling some searing pain. She lifted up her tattered skirt and saw blood oozing down her dirty white knee high socks. She cussed in her head and knew she was screwed.

Suddenly she saw a shadow hovering over her on the floor. She looked up and saw a huge red skeleton with an axe ready to strike. She quickly went into her defense stance even though she felt like her leg was falling off. The red skeleton attacked but her defense reflected the attack and made some damage on the monster instead. She quickly held up her heavy blade and sliced through the floor to get the monster at least further away from her.

"_This is it. I have no other choice but to use __**that**__"_ thought the girl; she only had seven seconds to gather enough energy into this one attack.

7…the monster was trying to recover from the damage…6…the monster slowly stood up…5…the monster was now slowly going towards the young girl…4…the monster was getting closer…3…the monster was now close enough and was holding it's axe over its head…2…

"_Come on! Come on!" _chanted the young lady in her mind as the monster was getting ready to strike…

1…

"**Seven Rays of Heaven!" **yelled the girl as she instantly jumped into the air and used her sword to slice through the air producing seven huge rays of light tearing everything in sight towards the direction of the monster. The monster groaned and was annihilated to shreds. The tired fighter landed on her knees barely able to stand up. Trumpets suddenly appeared above her and made a triumphant sound.

"Congratulations! You completed the **Red Skeleton Quest**"

"Hooray!" shouted a brunette as she jumped out of her seat and jumped up and down in victory. She was in a computer lab and people there were looking at her like she was crazy.

**Baka! Baka!**

The brunette was sent flying towards the ceiling with her face flattened against the cold cement.

"Shut up stupid. You're making a ruckus in the computer lab" came a monotone voice from a beautiful poker faced inventor. The brunette seemed to recover with inhuman regeneration abilities and grinned at the inventor with a bandage on her nose.

"Hotaru! I beat the red skeleton and made it to level 13! I got new awesome plated gear now and an awesome title!" ranted the bubbly brunette.

"Does that title happen to be ugliest idiot in the world?" said Hotaru typing on a computer not really caring about Mikan's recent online game achievement.

"Mou! Hotaru you meanie! It wasn't easy, I almost died and got my experience points decreased!" said Mikan as she went back to her seat and resumed her game.

"You've been playing that game for five days now. Don't you think you should take a little break?" asked Hotaru while keeping herself busy on the computer she was using.

"No way! I finally got the skeleton eyeballs to make an invincible booster soup to make my character more awesome!" blabbered Mikan while she was typing away on the keyboard.

"I don't even wanna know what you do with a soup that has skeleton eyeballs" said Hotaru as she ignored Mikan's ramblings.

"_It's quiet…too quiet" _thought Natsume as he was at an outdoor café with Youichi and Ruka. He stared at his cup of tea like it had an answer to why Natsume felt uneasy these past few days. Youichi and Ruka noticed Natsume's uneasiness and looked at him with concern.

"Umm…Natsume, are you alright?" asked Ruka, Natsume did not respond and continued to stare his tea.

"Natsume?" still no response.

"Natsume!" said Ruka, a bit more loudly this time. Natsume snapped out of his reverie and turned to Ruka and Youichi.

"Is nii-chan okay?" asked Youichi to his fire caster role model.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Natsume smiled fondly at Youichi as he ruffled his hair.

"Natsume, you looked like you were thinking of something. Is something wrong?" asked Ruka. Natsume paused, he wasn't really quite sure.

"Could it possibly have anything to do with Sakura?" asked Ruka, at that question he pulled the trigger.

"Polka dots!" exclaimed Natsume like he forgot something "That's it, I haven't seen her for a couple of days. What happened to her?"

"Really? Cause the last I've heard anyone saw her was five days ago" said Ruka drinking his tea.

"What? You mean our last date wasn't a couple of days ago?" wondered Natsume, was it that longer than he expected? Ruka and Youichi just sweatdropped.

"Natsume, you're sense of time is…messed up" commented Ruka.

"Well, where's that moron now? How come I haven't seen her stupid face lately?" said Natsume as he stood up and moved his pupils around to search for her.

"She plays that new 'Tales of Labyrinth' game" said Youichi while drinking his juice with a straw.

"Tales of wha-?"

"It's this online game that apparently has got a lot of students in this academy hooked. I heard it from Koko and Kitsuneme. Apparently it's really cool and addictive" explained Ruka as he was nibbling on cookies.

"_I can't believe that stupid polka has replaced me with a stupid game!" _thought Natsume angrily.

"Ruka tell me, where is that idiot now?" asked Natsume.

"Probably in the middle school computer lab, that's where they got that new game installed" answered Ruka.

"I'm going somewhere" said Natsume and he took off.

"I hope he stops her addiction" commented Ruka as he fed Youichi a cookie.

"Mikan, aren't you tired yet?" asked Hotaru as she stood up from her seat and gathered her things.

"Huh? Oh nah! You can go ahead, I'm just going to stay here" said Mikan as her eyes were glued to the screen.

"_Oh well, at least she's not that loud right now" _thought Hotaru as she picked up her bag and went outside. As she closed the door to the computer lab, she saw Natsume in the hallway and smirked.

"Why if it isn't Hyuuga, what are you doing here?" she asked with a slightly haughty voice.

"None of your business, Imai" answered Natsume.

"Well just a reminder, you are on school grounds. We don't want a repeat of your perverted actions at your last date with Mikan" said Hotaru slyly as she walked past him. Natsume suddenly turned red and tried to cover his face with his hand.

"Shut up Imai" retorted Natsume as Hotaru smirked and disappeared at the end of the hallway _"I have cameras in the computer lab anyway"_

Natsume opened the door to the computer lab and found Mikan to be the only one in the room. She didn't seem to notice as she was very engrossed in her game.

"Nooo! I can't run out of MP bottles now!" mumbled Mikan. Natsume closed the door behind him and walked towards Mikan's figure. He was about to call her name when he suddenly had an idea. He crouched down behind Mikan and slowly but surely started to nibble on her ear.

"Gah!" shrieked Mikan as she pushed herself away from the computer and turned around only to bump into Natsume's chest.

"N-Natsume! What are you-"she stumbled on the chair and held the table behind her as Natsume went closer and trapped her in.

"Idiot, have you replaced me with this stupid game?" asked Natsume staring sharply at Mikan.

"Of course not! It's only been a couple of days since our last mishap of a date" answered Mikan.

"It's been five days moron" said Natsume.

"Huh? Has it been five days already?" wondered Mikan.

"I don't see what's so good about this to make you forget your boyfriend" said Natsume giving a glare at the computer screen.

"Well its because-…wait, are you jealous?" asked Mikan with a smirk, he never knew his bubbly girlfriend had the capability to make such a mischievous face and it was damn sexy.

"Jealous of a game? Your brain must've melted when you glued your eyes to the computer, panda prints" Mikan had a scandalized look on her face at the mention of panda prints.

"Natsume stop being such a perv!" yelled Mikan as she pulled on the hem of her skirt "Don't think I forgot about what happened at our last date you pervy mcpervster!"

"Pervy McPervster? That game has turned you to an even bigger moron" commented Natsume.

"Enough already! A perv like you wouldn't be able to play this anyway!" said Mikan as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Are you kidding me? A game like that is just child's play to me" said Natsume. Mikan narrowed her eyes.

"Wanna bet?"

"N-No way! I'm…pant…out of power already" panted a girl who was in a forest with a giant armored monster in front of her "This monster is gonna crush me before I regain enough energy to counterattack" The monster was about to strike and the girl closed her eyes waiting for the impact when she heard the monster growl in pain. The monster was being sliced in half by a male fighter with steel claws as weapons.

"Tch, can't believe you ran out of energy with a small fry like this" said the boy standing in front of the girl.

**Black Cat gets the Armored Gauntlet**

"Wah! Natsume! I can't believe you stole that item from me! Give it back! It was supposed to go to me!" yelled Mikan as she glared at her boyfriend who was right beside her.

"A weakling like you doesn't deserve it. Just be thankful I saved your sorry ass before you lost anymore experience points" said Natsume as he continued on the computer.

"Mou! That's it! I'm gonna challenge you to a duel and get my item back!" said Mikan as she quickly typed on the keyboard.

"Fine by me, you're just asking for more humiliation" said Natsume, the couple was both engrossed on the computer while their friends just watched them.

"I can't believe Natsume went over to the dark side" said Ruka.

"Well you know what they say. The couple who plays online games together stays together" said Koko.

"More like if you can't beat them, join them" added Kitsuneme.

"Gah! I can't believe you beat me again!" complained Mikan.

"You're defenses are too low polka, you depend too much on your offenses" said Natsume.

"Really? Should I increase my armor stats?" wondered Mikan.

"Hmm…you think I should get permy to play the game so we can become a gaming couple too?" asked Koko.

"Only if you want to be tearing down to shreds" remarked Ruka.

"Keke, money" mumbled Hotaru as she had money signs in her eyes and stared at her computer.

"What's with Imai?" asked Ruka.

"We don't wanna know" replied Koko and Kitsuneme.

"_Hehe, developing that game was the best thing I have ever done. I'm getting richer and richer by the second" _thought the sole person who was responsible for the whole gaming addiction of the academy.

Any Rusty Hearts gamer here? I made a few references to the game ^_^ I don't own either Gakuen Alice or Rusty Hearts.


End file.
